What you do to me
by PockyKai
Summary: What do you get when you meet an abused girl, who happens to be one of your best friends sister. A girl with an attitude problem and many mental issues, and a dog that wont stop barking? read to find out! pairings: RenxOc HaoxOc HxT YxA JxP and more...
1. Chapter 1

Saber: hi everyone I've got a new fic out!

Ren: -enters-

Saber: REN!-Glomps Ren-

Ren: Saber, get off me!

Jun: Ren, don't be so rude!

Ren: but nee-chan I can barely breathe!

Saber: -gets off Ren- sorry Ren-kun. –but still latched to Ren.- anyways on with the story.

* * *

**What you do to me**

Chapter one: My saviour

Courtney walked through the streets of Tokyo, uneasily as if she hadn't eaten for days, which she hadn't.

Her spirit guardian, Yuna, a woman warrior, was by her side and very worried, Worried that her mistress may collapse at any moment, worried that she may not be able to go on any longer.

"Yuna, go find help please!" Courtney said barely above a whisper.

Yuna looked at her and then said "But mistress I cannot leave you in this state!" Yuna tried to reason with her mistress.

"No yuna, go get help! I'

ll be fine! I still have my Quan Dow to help me!" Courtney said to her spirit. (Saber: Quan Dow it the weapon that Ren uses. Ren: shut up and get on with the story onna! Saber: sorrrrrrry –said sarcastically-)

Yuna looked at her mistress and then said "ok mistress but be careful!" she said floating to find someone who can see her!

:.in another part of town.:

"Bason, what did that onna say to get again?" Ren asked his spirit.

Bason looked down at his master and said "lady Anna said to get rice and strawberries, master Ren."

Ren sighed, Anna has the weirdest cravings while pregnant. "Why in heavens names did Yoh get Anna pregnant, he's only 19 and she's only 18, I don't get it." He asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe because they love each other and they want to share that love by bring someone new into the world, master Ren." Bason said to his master.

Ren looked up at Bason and rolled his eyes "Bason, you know too much about love for your own good."

As they were walking down the deserted streets Bason bumped into a ghost woman that had on a woman's uniform of what Bason was wearing.

"YUNA!" Bason shouted. Ren looked up and saw a warrior type woman next to Bason.

"BASON! OH GOD IM SO GLAD I FOUND YOU!" she said as she glomped him and started crying on his chest.

Bason started blushing and asked "what's wrong yuna?" she looked up and stared into his eyes then said "my mistress, she's very week she can't walk, she can barely talk, she asked me to go find help!"

Bason looked down at Ren, who was smirking at him. "Master Ren can we go help yuna's mistress!" he asked in a very pleading voice.

Ren just said calmly, still smirking "fine Bason ask you **girlfriend** where her mistress is located."

Bason blushed and asked yuna where her mistress was located. She took them straight there.

When they got there they found perverted men touching her in places that she shouldn't be touched.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted, but only got slapped round the face in return. "Shut up bitch! We'll do whatever we like with you!" one of the men snarled at her.

Ren froze, he remembered when this almost happened to his sister, but he got there in time before anything else happened to her, but she got badly hurt.

He snapped out of his trance when he heard the girl scream. He ran over to the men and punched them in the heads. That knocked them out.

He looked down at the girl who was now in tears. He then looked up at Yuna and asked "Yuna what's her name?" Yuna looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Her name is Courtney." She told him. He said quick thanks and then looked back down at the crying girl.

He bent down to her level, and just noticed she basically had her shirt and bra missing and her skirt, he turned away and blushed. Then he took his cloak off and wrapped it round her.

She gasped and looked up, when she did her crimson eyes met with golden eyes. She was still shaking in fear, just in case this boy was another rapist she was about to scream.

Ren saw that she was about to scream and said quite hastily "NO! Don't scream I'm hear to help you! Your guardian told us to come and help you!" he explained.

She looked at him and nodded. "Thank you." She said in a quite voice. She also gave him a week smile.

Ren smile back, a true smile, and lifted her up. "I'm going to take you to my friend's house, also in advance I'm really sorry about Anna, she's usually moody but now being pregnant make her more evil than before." He said.

Courtney giggled weekly at him and asked in a small voice. "What's your name?" he looked back down at her and said "Ren."

She smiled at him and said "well thank you Ren…" then past out in his arms from exhaustion.

TBC…

* * *

Saber: well I hope you all like that. 

Ren: why in heavens name am I acting so nice?

Saber: because you are, and it's my fic so that's how I'm going to make you, except when your fighting with the boys. You're only nice to me, Courtney! Yay I rhymed.

Ren: oh great, and for those who don't know yet Saber's real name is Courtney that's why she said that.

Saber: thanks for explaining to them Ren-kun.

Ren: Hn

Saber: stop acting like Hiei; although I do love him as well, I think I just love boys that have a bad ass attitude! Hehehehehehe.

Jun: anyways please review! Come on Pi-long were going shopping!

Ren: -smirks-

Saber: don't get too happy I'm taking you as well!

Ren: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Saber: yesssssssssssssssssssssss! Anyways while Jun and I take the boys shopping please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Saber: hi and welcome back to 'what you do to me'! And we've just got back from shopping.

Jun: -drags Ren in- oh come on Ren you know you looked cute in a bunny suit.

Saber: -giggles- yeah you looked really cute but I prefer you as you are when you're in your battle clothes. Oh and by the way you also have a nice body. –Blushes-

Ren: -blushes- thank you Saber.

Jun: awwww my little brother has a crush on Saber-Chan! Kawaii! -Starry eyes-

Ren: -blushes- Nee-chan!

Jun: why don't you complement Saber back after all she did complement you!

Ren: -blushes even more if possible- fine, Saber you look very pretty in that dress you choose, but I prefer you how you normally look.

Saber:-blushes- -walks over to Ren- thank you Ren-kun –kisses him on the lips-

Jun: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW KAWAII

Li-Pilong: anyways we better answer the reviews…

**GT'S Fantasy:** Thanks and It's both Len is his dubbed name and Ren is his Japanese name hehehe

**Grim Reality:** Thank you!

Jun: -Still cooing over Saber and Ren-

Li-Pilong: -sweatdrops- ahem…anyways here the next chapter to what you do to me!

**What you do to me**

Chapter two: long lost brothers…

Ren took Courtney to Yoh's house when he got there he asked Bason to get one of them on the inside to open the door because, well Courtney was in his arms.

As Bason went inside HoroHoro rushed over to him, "BASON, has Ren got the rice and strawberries?" he asked hurriedly.

Bason shook his head "no sorry HoroHoro, but could you open the door for him his hands are full."

HoroHoro looked at him as if he was weird but then opened the door. "What took you so long snow bunny!" Ren said as he walked through the door with Courtney in his arms.

"WHAT WHO YOU CALLING SNOW BUNNY SHORTY!" HoroHoro shouted at Ren.

Ren glared at him and said "shut up, otherwise you'll wake up Courtney!"

HoroHoro raised an eye brow at him then asked "Who the hell is Courtney." Ren rolled his eyes "Are you blind or are you just not paying attention to your surroundings, look down in my arms baka! That's Courtney and that's her spirit Yuna." Ren said as he nodded in Yuna's direction.

"Ohhhhhhh, wow she's cute." HoroHoro said with a perverted grin on his face. Ren looked at him then whacked him on the head. (Saber: You could slap him round the head but you couldn't open the door -.- I think someone's a bit lazy. Ren: Oh shut up!) "Don't even think about it she's been through enough today as it is!" he said and then walked into the front room where everyone else was.

When he walked in everyone looked up, (by the way Hao is there, and he is not evil (well not evil as in killing people anyway) but he still plays pranks) Yoh and Hao had bug eyes and Anna's eyes read shock. At the same time both Yoh and Hao shouted out "COURTNEY!"

Ren looked at them surprised then asked "you know her?" they ran over to his side, and nodded "Yeah she's our sister!" Yoh answered.

Hao added in "What happened to her?" Yuna answered that, "She ran away from home, Master Mikihisa has gone mad ever since you boys left home he kept on beating Courtney, but last week she finally had enough and she ran away. But she got as far as here then collapsed out of hunger and tiredness, she asked me to go and find help and I found Bason and Ren. When we got back to mistress she was about to be raped…" everyone gasped "So Ren went and beat up the men and covered up mistress and picked her up then brought her here!" Yuna finished her speech.

Everyone's eyes were bugged out apart from Ren, Bason, Yuna and Anna's and there mouths dropped to the floor. Pirika was the first to speak "Ren-kun why don't you put her in one of the spare rooms and well fix her up" she said as she nodded to Tamao, Jeanne and Anna.

Ren nodded as the 4 girls followed him to the spare room. He placed Courtney down on the bed and the girls shooed him out and started treating to her.

When he walked downstairs to find Yoh and Hao telling everyone about Courtney.

"So how come you didn't tell us about Courtney before?" Lyserg asked. Yoh answered "None of you asked. If you did then I would have told ya but you didn't ask weather or not I had any other relatives than Hao." Hao nodded.

Ren entered and sat down on the sofa, next to Yoh. "Why would your father turn crazy on Courtney?" Ren asked. Yoh looked over at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a feeling its because she's a girl, girls don't usually run in this family and so far I think she's the only girl to be born into our family…" Yoh wander off into his own world thinking.

Hao chuckled at his brother and carried on from where he stopped. "What I think my brother is trying to say, is that we think our dads sexist, because he thinks women are week and are only needed to make heirs for the Asakura family. And because Yoh and I trained Courtney before we were sent away, he thought that this was wrong therefore resulting to beating her up because she's the one who allowed herself to be taught." Hao explained.

Ren nodded about 2 minutes after Hao had finished his speech the girls came downstairs. Ren got up so Anna could sit down next to Yoh, which she did. HoroHoro surprisingly kept quite during the speech.

Hao got up asking weather it was ok to go and see Courtney. As soon as he got permission, himself and Yoh went up to see there sister.

When they got upstairs they saw there little sister sleeping peacefully. Hao walked to one side of her as Yoh went to the other. "We're sorry little sis, we're sorry we couldn't protect you from father." Yoh said as a tear slipped from his eye to his sisters face.

"we're also sorry that we broke our promise, we're sorry that we broke our promise to always protect you! Gomen-nasai nee-chan!" a tear slipped from Hao eye onto his sisters face. (A/n: WOW Hao with tears I never knew it was possible O.O)

They made sure Courtney was warm and tucked in before they left. They came downstairs and sat down in silence. Everyone was silent the rest of that night.

After a while everyone got tired and went to bed, Ren and Bason were voted to look after and stay with Courtney for that night, with Yuna as well…

TBC…

Saber: well there you go chapter 2

Ren: very touching onna, I feel almost sorry for you Courtney!

Saber: -twitches- what do you mean **_ALMOST_**!

Ren: exactly what I said almost!

Saber: -glares at ren- im not talking to you anymore ren! –does a childish stomp-

Ren: -guilty look on his face- sorry saber-koi

Saber: -silence-

Jun: Please review hopefully that will make Courtney-chan feel better! REN!

Ren: -glups and runs away-

Jun: WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING MISTER! YOU'VE GOT SOME MAJOR APOLOGIES TO GIVE!

Ren: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
